1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a pipe cleaning kit and, more particularly, to a rotatable tool-operated pipe-cleaning kit.
2. Prior Art
Soldering or brazing of pipe or tubing requires that the mating (or faying) surfaces of the pipe and fittings be thoroughly cleaned to present oxide-free and contaminant free surfaces which can be wetted by the molten solder or brazing alloy. This is required to form sound joints which are free of porosity and voids and which do not leak. Degreasing the joint components, if necessary, and then abrading the faying surfaces normally accomplish this.
Degreasing is accomplished by wiping with a solvent appropriate for the oily contaminant to be removed. Oxides and dry contaminants are manually removed by rubbing with dry steel wool, emery cloth, or wire brushes. They may also be removed by using motor driven brushes or emery cloth. Proper cleaning of joint members prior to soldering or brazing is essential in order to economically form sound joints. Clean joint surfaces can be rapidly soldered or brazed using a minimum of heat, flux, and filler alloy.
These economies of time, energy, and materials more than offset the cost of proper cleaning. Manual cleaning of a large number of tube/fitting joint components can become tedious and time consuming and can, thus, lead to operator inattention and error. Clearly, motor driven abrasion means can eliminate tedium and permit rapid and effective cleaning of large numbers of joint components.
Accordingly, a need remains for a pipe cleaning kit that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.